


выключи внутреннюю пиранью

by spicysober



Category: GOT7
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, sweet roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: he knows him well
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 25
Kudos: 17





	выключи внутреннюю пиранью

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).



> я была на пробежке и попала под дождь, а потом случилось это
> 
> wish you a very happy b-day  
> work hard play hard!

Дисциплина — штука сложная, а выборочная дисциплина — еще и хитрая, но Марк и Ёнджэ были мастерами в игре с собой. Можно разрешить себе лениться и выключить внутреннюю пиранью (не актуально для Джинёна), если выполнить ежедневный супер-важный пункт. Это правило работает для субботы, четверга, полнолуния, козерога в Марсе, легко выполняется летом и при правильных аргументах еще легче — зимой.

Они выходят из здания общежития в разное время и идут в разные стороны, чтобы случайно встретиться в конкретной точке, которая всегда заканчивает маршрут их обоих. Они делают это, не договариваясь, но день для ежедневного плана, чтобы потом полениться, выбирается синхронно.

Марк уходит раньше, где-то в 8 утра: он идет на пробежку, сегодня это 5-7 километров по кругу по ближайшим кварталам.

Ёнджэ, завернувшийся в одеяло, спит до 8:30 — пока Коко не начнет тыкаться ему в лицо своим мокрым носом. Их собаке ленивая дисциплина тоже знакома. В 8:30 они встают, Ёнджэ одевается сам и цепляет длинный зеленый поводок к ошейнику Коко, хмурится на затянутое тучами небо и на всякий случай берет с собой зонт. В 8:45 они идут выполнять его ритуал: утренний кофе из стритфуда, в котором готовят любимое мясо Марка.

В 9:00 начинается дождь, и Марк, который мгновенно промокает вместе с огромным капюшоном огромной худи, ускоряется, чтобы попасть в место, где можно спрятаться.

В 9:05 он забегает под навес неподалеку от стритфуда, где всегда берет свое любимое мясо. Хмурится, поеживаясь, глядя на стену воды.

Марк не сразу замечает Ёнджэ, который в одной руке держит подставку со своим кофе, а другой прижимает к груди Коко и раскрытый зонт. Он подходит к нему и останавливается рядом, передавая зонт.

— Я подумал, тебе понадобится.... — начинает Ёнджэ.

— ...зонт? — заканчивает за него Марк и больше не хмурится. Ёнджэ улыбается и мотает из стороны в сторону головой, и тогда он видит, что на подставке, помимо кофе, стоит черный контейнер, к которому Коко, уже переставшая бояться дождя, проявляет большой интерес: тянется, водит носом, привлеченная запахом.

— Я подумал, если ты на пробежку, то тебе понадобится порция мяса после. Попросил сделать, как ты любишь, они почему-то сразу узнали тебя, когда я начал описывать твои бесконечные бегательные худи… — смеется Ёнджэ, протягивая Марку подставку, чтобы тот забрал свою еду.

Они подходят друг к другу совсем вплотную, как пингвины, которым нужно погреться (а так и есть) или защитить детенышей (в данном случае — Коко от ветра и воды).

Происходит обмен: Марк забирает контейнер, отдает левый наушник Ёнджэ и прибавляет громкость. Он, конечно, ужасно проголодался и думает, что мясо — это идеальный вариант завтрака. И еще, что догадаться о таком смог бы только Ёнджэ. Поэтому вытаскивает палочки из специального отсека, открывает крышку и пробует первым. Улыбается, глядя на Ёнджэ, и гримасничает, показывая, что тот должен открыть рот пошире.

Так они и стоят, пока дождь не заканчивается. Зонт бы, конечно, помог им добежать обратно и при этом выжить, но зачем? Ведь можно просто остаться здесь, вместе, доесть порцию на двоих, угостить Коко кусочком без острого соуса, погреться друг о друга и послушать музыку.

А от кофе Марк всё-таки отказался. Сказал, недостаточно сладко.


End file.
